


Keep You Safe

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Love at First Sight, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enmyria/Drea, Enmyria meets her after Drea's family is killed. Instead of robbing her, Enmyria protects Drea from various dangers in the wild. They're both on their own after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

Drea stumbled through the woods, paying to attention to where she was going. Why had she been so lucky to be the one out to get water? She tripped on a root and fell, and then felt the tip of a sword on her back.

“Identify yourself,” a female voice commanded from behind her.

“Drea,” she replied shakily.

“And what’s a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here on your own?” the voice asked.

“Because I am alone,” Drea replied, horrified that she was saying it out loud. “My family, my friends, everyone I have is dead.”

She felt the tip removed from her back, and the leaves rustled next to her. She sat up and looked at her companion, her light hair shining in the dark.

“I know the feeling,” she said simply. “I’m Enmyria.”

Drea sat up and stared. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll take first watch,” Enmyria said, sticking her sword in the ground next to her. “I promise not to kill you.”

*****

Drea was gathering plants in the woods. They had their system. Enmyria would watch as Drea slept for a bit, as long as Drea would find them food in the morning, usually before Enmyria would wake up.

It was a year since the evening that had brought them together, and they’ve never been apart since. Enmyria insisted that she needed to keep Drea safe somehow, because she would never survive on her own. Now, though, they had other reasons as well.

“Good morning,” Drea said, kissing Enmyria softly. “Breakfast.”

“Mmm,” Enmyria replied, stretching. “Sounds lovely.”


End file.
